


Four Kisses

by OrderedChaos42



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderedChaos42/pseuds/OrderedChaos42
Summary: 3 times Toshra kissed Edwin and one time Edwin kissed Toshra.





	Four Kisses

The first time Toshra kissed Edwin was in the ruined city deep beneath Baldur’s Gate. The party had stopped for a brief moment of rest in the shelter of a crumbling building, the imposing bulk of the ancient temple to Bhaal looming up ahead. Edwin was quietly muttering to himself as he double checked his spell scrolls. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice as a tall half-elf stepped up beside him. The feather light touch of Toshra’s lips on his cheek causing him to yelp and drop the scrolls in his hands in surprise.

“For luck,” she grinned and winked at the startled red wizard. Edwin was so stunned that he was silent for almost a whole minute.

~~~~~~~~~

Another kiss happened in the town of Trademeet. Toshra and her friends had just defeated the shadow druid Faldorn, freeing the town and surrounding area from her vicious attacks. During the celebration that followed Edwin found himself sitting in a tavern watching as Toshra stood on a table and sang incredibly dirty songs to a room full of cheering and clapping townsfolk. It was hard not to join in clapping, also hard not to blush at some of the more risque verses and explicit hand gestures that accompanied them. (He would fiercely deny doing either of these things later.)

When Toshra finally finished the latest incredibly suggestive song she jumped off the table with a flourish and strode over to Edwin’s table with a wicked grin on her face. She plopped herself down on his lap and proceeded to kiss him full on the mouth. Edwin tensed in surprise, but only for a moment, before returning the kiss with interest. Well at least until the whistles finally broke through his passion causing him to pull away and blush as red as his robes.

With another wicked grin Toshra leaned close and whispered, “We’ll finish that later.” Then she left as swiftly as she came, disappearing into the crowd leaving behind a very embarrassed and frustrated red wizard who wished he had an invisibility spell prepared.

~~~~~~~~~

Another kiss was in the Five Flagons Inn in Athkatla after returning to the city from the unexpected trip through the Underdark. Edwin was just about to leave the inn to restock on some important spell components when Toshra stopped him at the door.

“Do you really need to go out now?” If he couldn’t hear the worry in her voice he certainly felt it in the way her hand gripped his arm.

“I do if you want me to cast any spells when we go after Bodhi tomorrow. (silly woman, I’m no sorcerer I do need components)”

“I know, sorry, I just,” her voice trailed off as she rubbed at her temple with her free hand. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Just come back before it gets dark, ok?”

“Of course. (as if a vampire could sneak up on me)” Edwin gently removed her hand from his arm giving it a comforting squeeze. Toshra’s answering smile didn’t quite reach her hollow eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

At first there was nothing but cold empty darkness. Then a blinding light and Edwin’s corpse drew in a shallow breath. A sound pulled Edwin to consciousness. It was the sound of someone crying while repeating the same two words over and over, “Amunator” and “Please.”

Slowly and carefully Edwin sat up, discovering that he was in the arms of some sort of statue, Toshra who was kneeling before the statue seemed not to notice as she continued to plead with a dead god through her tears. Edwin slid off the statue, awkwardly hitting the ground and hissing in pain as his joints protested the drop. The sound finally caused Toshra to look up, her eyes widening in shock. Edwin’s fingers gently brushed away Toshra’s tears before pulling her close. He only said two words before he began to kiss her, relishing in the touch of the woman he loved and the feel of being alive again.

“I’m here.”


End file.
